1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining center that is provided with a guard for covering a processing portion of a machine tool and is provided with an openable and closable operation door in front of the guard.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of operation door is conventionally known.
As a known technology, a flat fixed portion at a processing portion front of a machine tool body is vertically provided with elongate and flat LED display means away from an operation door provided for a guard. In this case, an operator can visually check the presence or absence of displayed information on even the flat LED display means away from the tool at a position where the operator can easily view the processing portion front of the tool body. However, it has been difficult to visually check the presence or absence of displayed information on the LED display means at a position where the processing portion front of the tool body is hardly visible, for example, at a side distant from the tool body. The operator may fail to confirm displayed information on the LED display means or may misunderstand the displayed information.
As a related art, the operation door for the processing portion of the tool body is mainly made of steel or ordinary resin (FRP). A steel door has disadvantages: (a) heavy; (b) painting needed; and (c) easily scarred. A door made of ordinary resin (FRP) has disadvantages: (d) low in intensity and easily destructible and (e) easily scarred soft surface.